


Hogwarts Founders Snippets [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic of Fic of Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “You just admitted you don’t know anything about Acromantulas,” another student, Garrick, points out. He doesn’t look scared, though, just excited and heavily armed, and that is why Garrick is her favourite. “Is this going to be anything like the Merfolk thing?”





	

**Author's Note:**

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/20%20Hogwarts%20Founders%20Snippets.mp3) | 11:51 | 9.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hogwarts-founders-snippets) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
